


Girlfriends

by michyeo31



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michyeo31/pseuds/michyeo31
Summary: It has been a long running joke in their circle that Saerom and Gyuri were girlfriends even though they were just best friends.*cross posted on aff





	Girlfriends

“Hey, Gyul,” Chaeyoung called. “It’s time to take your girlfriend home.”

Gyuri doesn’t exactly remember when it started, but it has been a long running joke in their circle that she was girlfriends with Saerom. When the it first started, both of them would deny the teasing. They were best friends. Sure there were times when they act like there was something more between them, but that wasn’t the case. They can get overly affectionate sometimes, especially Saerom. Eventually, they got tired of denying and just went with it. 

“Saerom,” Gyuri softly said to her drunk best friend. “It’s time to go home.”

“Gyuri~!” Saerom shouted while wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck. She started chanting Gyuri’s name while making cute excited faces with a blush evident on her cheeks. Probably from the alcohol. “Jang~ Gyu~ Ri~”

It was during times like this when Gyuri couldn’t believe Saerom is almost exactly a year older than her. She has to admit, her best friend can get really adorable. “Lee Saerom~ Let’s go home, okay?”

Saerom suddenly pulled away and did the cutest drunk salute Gyuri has ever seen in her life. “Yes, Captain Gaejookie!”

-

During the ride back to their shared apartment, Saerom fell asleep. This wasn’t entirely new to Gyuri. She knew her best friend would get too excited sometimes, thus making her drink more than what she was capable of. It was a bit worrisome, but at least she was always there when it happened. She would probably die out of nervousness if Saerom doesn’t come back safely after hanging out with her friends. 

“Saerom, we’re home,” Gyuri patted the cheeks of the sleeping girl. “I need you to wake up for a bit, okay?”

Saerom slowly opened her eyes and reached out for Gyuri’s hand on her cheek. “Good morning, Jang Gyul~ The sun looks pretty today.”

“Don’t be silly, Saerom-ah,” Gyuri laughed. Her best friend says the weirdest things. “It’s still night time.”

“Can you say that again?” Saerom asked with her round hopeful eyes.  _ She definitely becomes way more cuter when drunk _ , Gyuri thought. 

“Say what again?”

“My name.”

Gyuri decided to tease her a little bit. With a flat tone, she said, “Saerom. Lee Saerom.”

“No!” Saerom whined. “The other one.”

“Romsae?”

Saerom pouted and removed Gyuri’s hand from her cheek. This made the taller girl laugh. Was Saerom really the older one between them?

“Saerom-ah.”

A light and happy giggle elicited from the older girl which was accompanied by one of Gyuri’s favorite smiles. She continued coaxing Saerom by calling her “Saerom-ah” until the older girl finally went out of the car and told her that they should go up to their apartment. 

It wasn’t that difficult to handle a drunk Saerom. She was actually quite obedient. Gyuri would always ask her to change her clothes, brush her teeth and drink more water. Saerom can do it all by herself, although there were times when she needed help with her balance. 

If there’s one thing Gyuri would always do for a drunk Saerom, it would be removing her make up. She tried asking the girl to do it once and it wasn’t a pretty sight. She left quite a mess too. 

“Can you tuck me in bed tonight?” Saerom softly asked. 

Gyuri couldn’t help but smile. Saerom had those cute sleepy eyes and her voice was soft. How can she say no to that? “I will. I just need to take off this eyeliner of yours.”

“You’re the best,” Saerom smiled. “Even though you’re a jerk sometimes.”

“At least it’s only sometimes, right?” Gyuri laughed. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Saerom excitingly went under her sheets and a look of comfort immediately washed over her face. She fell asleep before she could even say goodnight. Gyuri gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading off to her own room. 

-

Saerom woke up with a slight headache. She looked at her side table and saw a big water jug beside a pain killer tablet and a piece of bread. She looked around in her room and saw her phone was at its usual place whenever she charges it. She got up from the bed and sent Gyuri a thank you message for taking care of her again. 

It was half past 9AM. She still has a few hours before her dance class starts and Gyuri was about to start her shift at the bakery a few blocks away from their apartment. 

Today, Gyuri left her with a cheese roll. It was one of her favorites and she knew her best friend would give her favorites to make her feel better. There were days when she made her try new breads which she just learned how to make. 

They’ve been best friends since their freshman year in college. They started out as roommates in their dorm, so living with each other wasn’t new to them. At first it was awkward since it was their first time meeting one another and they already had to share a room together. Saerom wasn’t really sure how she would break the ice with Gyuri, but they got closer after one of the dorm parties. As time went on, they got to know more about each other and depended a lot in one another. 

Saerom actually felt lucky that she could still have Gyuri as her roommate now. Her old roommate, one of her colleagues at the dance studio, had to leave since she was moving in with her partner. During that same time, Gyuri asked her if she knew any available apartments she could stay in since it was near the new bakery she was going to work for. 

It was like everything fell into place and Saerom couldn’t have been more thankful.

-

“Let’s do it one more time!” Saerom said to her dance class. “Five, six, seven, eight!”

It has been around four hours since Saerom started teaching a new choreography to her students. They were able to learn it quickly and she started to do some adjustments to make it look better. 

While in the middle of their routine, one of her colleagues went into the room. She waited for them to finish before she spoke to Saerom. “Your girlfriend’s outside waiting for you.”

“I didn’t know Saerom unnie had a girlfriend!” One of the students shouted. 

“With that pretty face of hers? She could date anyone she wants to!” Another shouted. 

“I don’t have one,” Saerom clarified and she faced her colleague. “Hayoung’s just teasing me. Anyway, let’s end here. Everyone, thank you for working hard and see you at our next class.”

When her students started packing their things, Saerom left the room and found Gyuri talking to Hayoung. From where she was standing, she could overhear their conversation. 

“Seriously, haven’t you thought of dating Saerom? Even just a tiny bit? You guys look so good together.”

“You know that we’re best friends and you’re one of those people who wish for us to be a couple,” Gyuri laughed. “But really, I’m amazed at how persistent you guys are with this girlfriend agenda.”

“We won’t stop until something happens!” Hayoung said with an expression that screamed determination and adorable. 

Before Hayoung could even list down reasons why the girlfriend agenda existed and why it should happen, Saerom stepped in and greeted Gyuri. “Hey, I’ll just fix my bag and we can head back home.”

“No problem. But could you hurry up a bit?” Gyuri asked. “I don’t want to hear Hayoung’s version of the girlfriend agenda again.”

“Hey!” Hayoung playfully slapped Gyuri on the arm while the best friends laugh at their friend’s reaction.

-

It was a Monday night and that meant it was movie night in their apartment. Gyuri was ready and waiting on their sofa. The pizza was on their coffee table and the movie was waiting to be played. Saerom came out of her room in her pajamas, hair still slightly damp from the shower.

They watched  _ Kingsman: The Golden Circle _ . They both loved the first movie and were really excited to watch this one. 

“Eggsy was really loyal,” Saerom quietly said when the credits started rolling. 

Gyuri heard it and she knew what was probably going on in Saerom’s head. “Hey, are you thinking about him again?”

“I know it’s been years, but I can’t help it sometimes.”

The sad smile on Saerom’s face made Gyuri feel both sad and mad for her best friend. 

During their senior year, Saerom dated Jaehyun, one of the guys in her class. They got along really well and Gyuri could say that Saerom looked genuinely happy when they were dating. But then one day, Saerom came in their room crying. Gyuri was so confused but she didn’t want to immediately force Saerom to tell her everything. Saerom cried herself to sleep and told Gyuri everything that happened the next morning.

A few weeks prior to the incident, Saerom’s friends already warned her about Jaehyun meeting up with other girls. She didn’t believe them and trusted Jaehyun.  _ How can he do that when he’s one of the nicest guys I know _ , she thought. But this thought changed when she saw him holding hands and stealing kisses from another girl. 

She confronted him right then and there. She didn’t really care what the other girl or the people around them would think of her. She was hurt and she wanted answers, but Jaehyun was a stuttering mess. This frustrated Saerom so much and she ended up breaking up with him on the spot. She didn’t want to hear his explanations anymore because what she saw was already enough for her. 

Gyuri felt so mad when she first heard the story and she still feels mad at him. It has been four years, and yet the pain he brought to Saerom still lingered. No one deserves to be hurt like that, especially not her best friend. 

“He was a jerk and he didn’t deserve you,” Gyuri said with a slight hint of irritance. “If I dated you, I wouldn’t even look at other girls. You’re beautiful, kind and the biggest sweetheart there is.”

“Am I really in the room with Jang Gyuri? That’s the most compliments you told me in one sentence.” Saerom shook her head, but a sad smile was present on her lips. “If that’s true, then I could’ve been dating someone now and maybe forgot about him.”

“It is true,” Gyuri said firmly. “Maybe your possible suitors are just a bit scared or intimidated to approach you first. I should know.”

“Yeah, you hardly spoke to me the first few days inside our room. Do I really look that intimidating?”

Gyuri thought for a moment. She could just go with her usual answer,  _ you looked intimidating and you were also shy and awkward,  _ but she decided to tell Saerom one of the secrets she swore she would never tell anyone, especially her. “You do look intimidating at first, but that’s because you’re so pretty. I actually had a crush on you…” Saerom looked at her with wide eyes and she continued, “That was why it was so hard for me to talk to you! But as we learned more about each other, I guess the feelings naturally faded away.

“I’m not entirely sure why I’m suddenly telling you this, but I want you to know that you can make heads turn, Saerom. You’re so beautiful. And your heart? Even more so. I hope you’ll remember this. And if anything, it was entirely his loss. You’re such a great catch and I still can’t believe he had the guts to do that to you.”

Saerom had an unreadable expression on her face and Gyuri wasn’t sure on what to expect. She patiently waited for her best friend to process what she just told her. When it looked like everything already sank in to Saerom, she started laughing. 

Gyuri was confused. She just poured out her most honest feelings and Saerom was laughing?

“You’re funny, Gyul,” Saerom said while wiping off her tears. She was laughing  _ that  _ much. “You really had a crush on me?’

“I did. It was a torturous year.”

“A year?!” If Saerom was surprised, Gyuri was more surprised with how easily she slip that one out. “You liked me for that long and I didn’t even know? Wow, you’re really good at hiding your feelings.”

“No one knew about it so it wasn’t that hard to hide.”

They stayed silent after that. Neither of them didn’t know what to say. 

After what felt like an eternity, Saerom stood up from the couch and started cleaning up. Gyuri followed her to the kitchen and helped her out. They quietly did their usual tasks. When they were done, Saerom looked at Gyuri with her big brown eyes. The same eyes which Gyuri first fell in love with.

“I’m not really sure on what to say, but thank you,” Saerom went on her toes and embraced the taller girl. “Thank you for always being there for me.”

Upon hearing those words, Gyuri felt a sudden rush she hasn’t felt in a long time. “I’ll always be.”

-

Saerom was curled up on their couch with a book in hand. She has been trying to read the same chapter twice now, but nothing was absorbing in her brain. Sighing in defeat, she closed the book and placed it on the coffee table. 

It has been a week. A week since Gyuri’s sudden confession on the same couch she was sitting on. A week since the awkward morning they shared after the confession. Thankfully, they just laughed it off after eating breakfast. Things went back to normal and nothing much has changed since then. 

The conversation they had kept replaying in Saerom’s head though. How come she never noticed it before? Has Gyuri always found her beautiful? Why does her stomach do these tiny flips whenever she thinks about it?

It wasn’t the first time Gyuri told her that she was beautiful, but there was something different with how she said it that night. It was full of sincerity. The look in her eyes was different. She was used to Gyuri complimenting her in a teasing way, so to hear her best friend compliment her in such a genuine way was new to her. 

Her mind would always drift off to these thoughts. She didn’t really want to think much about it, but she can’t help it. 

Just then, Gyuri went in their apartment. From what Saerom could see, she could guess her best friend had a tough day based on the traces of flour left on her clothes. She asked, “Tiring day?”

“Yeah, but at least I got this baguette,” Gyuri said as she placed it on the countertop. “I’ll take a quick shower and we can grab some dinner. Anything you had in mind?”

“Ramen?”

“Okay. Ramen.”

It was another normal day. 

-

It was two hours into her shift when Gyuri realized she left her phone in her room. She could handle a day without it, but she decided to get it during her lunch break. 

While looking for the keys in her bag, she could hear Ariana Grande’s  _ Greedy _ playing inside their apartment.  _ Saerom’s probably working out _ , she thought as she finally found her keys. 

As the sound of Ariana’s voice started to get clearer, she saw her best friend dancing along to the song in the kitchen. It would have been okay. She was used to Saerom dancing in their apartment, but this wasn’t okay. Not when her best friend was dancing without any pants on. 

The oversized shirt Saerom was wearing did major coverage on the top, but only minor at the bottom. Her toned legs were fully exposed. Her hips swayed so smoothly with the song. She even lifted up her arms sometimes and causing the minor coverage doing no coverage at all. It sent Gyuri’s brain to overdrive. 

She couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe herself. She was checking out her own best friend. 

“Oh my– Gyuri! You scared me!” Saerom had her hand on her chest and her cheeks flushed red. “How long have you been standing there?”

It was only then when Gyuri realized how she was completely immobilized at their doorstep. She pretended to cough to hide her embarrassment. “Not long,” she said as she walked closer to the kitchen, trying her best to keep her eyes up. “Did you forget to wear your pants?”

“It’s Laundry Thursday,” Saerom shrugged. “Why are you here? Did  _ you _ forget something?”

“Yeah, I left my phone. I’ll go get it now.”

Gyuri didn’t wait for Saerom to say something back as she quickly left to her room. Her heart was racing and she needed to save herself. 

Ever since the confession, it felt like long forgotten crush on Saerom was suddenly resurfacing. On most days it felt like it was a water spring. Her feelings were slowly resurfacing but she was trying her best to conceal and deny it. But the sight she saw earlier felt like a geyser. It was too much for her to handle. 

She didn’t intend to reignite her past feelings. She didn’t want to. Not after the effort she took to convince herself that they wouldn’t work out. But why was the universe making things hard for her?

She doesn’t think it will be easy for her from now on. 

-

It was a Friday night and their circle of friends gathered at their usual bar. They gather together every once in a while to catch up with one another and loosen up after a tiring work week. 

Jisun got promoted as one of the head chefs in the restaurant she was working in. Jiwon and Hayoung started recording their first song together. Seoyeon, Nagyung and Chaeyoung were tired after a busy week, but they were happy to relax and see each other once again. 

When it was Saerom’s turn to share something, she glanced over at her best friend. She already told her about it, and she could see a proud smile forming on Gyuri’s face. “I’ll be making the choreography for Red Velvet’s next comeback.”

“OMG unnie that’s amazing!” Jiwon shouted. It was probably loud enough to be heard at the other end of the bar. 

“Have you told Jiheon about it?” Nagyung excitedly asked. “You know that she loves them! I’m going to send her a message right now!”

“Let’s take a shot for Saerom unnie!!” Hayoung shouted as she filled up all of their shot glasses with soju. 

Once they were all filled, Gyuri looked at her best friend who was seated right across her. She raised her glass and said, “To Saerom and her success for getting a great opportunity. I’m sure she will be amazing.” Everyone started to raise their glasses as well and Saerom mouthed her a small thanks. 

“Cheers!!” Everyone shouted before downing their drink. 

“How sweet of Gyuri unnie to make a toast for her girlfriend~” Seoyeon said. 

“I’ve been looking at her this entire time and I think she was all heart eyes at her girlfriend,” Chaeyoung teased and this started their friends to go on about their girlfriend agenda. 

Saerom started to feel her cheeks heating up. If she was going to be honest, she forgot about it. She got so used to the teasing, to the point where she felt like it was normal. But after Gyuri’s sudden confession, it started to feel a little different. 

She looked over at Gyuri and she saw a shade of pink blushing over her cheeks as well.  _ Is she thinking of it too? _ Saerom thought. 

“Stop lying, Chaeyoung,” Gyuri said while laughing. “You haven’t drank much but you’re already seeing things.”

“My eyes are clear as water. I know what I saw!”

“What kind of water? Mud water?” 

“You’re no fun,” Chaeyoung replied as she playfully pushed Gyuri. “The girlfriend agenda will never die!”

“Given the conditions that both of you guys are still single,” Seoyeon added. “Or at least Saerom unnie is still single. I don’t think Gyuri unnie had any romantic interest since she was born.”

“Hey!” Gyuri shouted. She looked over at Saerom and gave her a look which meant  _ please just ride along _ . Hopefully she got it. “I actually did like someone back in freshman year, but I’m over it.”

“Whoa, you actually liked somebody? Did you know about this Saerom unnie?” Jisun asked. 

“It’s my first time hearing about it too,” Saerom lied. She totally got the message from Gyuri’s look. But why does she feel a little upset?

“I bet your crush was super attractive for them to get your attention. You had a lot of suitors back then but you didn’t even give them a chance,” Chaeyoung recalled. “You were probably so head over heels for them.”

“Gyuri unnie’s hard to read,” Nagyung commented. “And she didn’t even tell us about it until now… Maybe her crush didn’t even know about her feelings.”

“Typical tsundere Jang Gyuri,” Jiwon laughed. 

Gyuri just wanted to bury herself. It was embarrassing enough that Saerom knew that she was the topic of the conversation, but it was more embarrassing because their friends were so spot on with their assumptions. She took a quick glance at Saerom and noticed how she was quiet during the entire exchange. It also seemed like she was avoiding eye contact with her. 

Thankfully the topic didn’t last long. Jisun shared how she started trying out some games. Nagyung and Jiwon got excited and started talking about the games they liked. 

Just then, Saerom excused herself to go to the restroom. Gyuri wanted to follow her and fix things out, but she wasn’t even sure on what to fix. 

-

The loud sound of the thunder was keeping Saerom awake. Or at least that was what she wanted to believe. The rain started pouring a few minutes after they arrived back in their apartment and it has been more than an hour since then. 

She decided to get up and grab a glass of water. While walking to the kitchen, she saw Gyuri looking for something inside the fridge. 

“Can’t sleep too?” Saerom asked. 

Gyuri got surprised and it looked like she heard a ghost. When she turned around to look at her, she looked so pale and Saerom felt sorry. She forgot Gyuri gets surprised easily. 

“I thought I was going to get a heart attack,” Gyuri joked. “Good thing I wasn’t holding anything.”

“Sorry,” Saerom softly replied as she poured them a glass of water. 

They silently drank together and cleaned the glasses they used. Saerom looked up to Gyuri to say goodnight, but she saw the taller girl looking at her. 

It was that same look she had during the sudden confession. Gyuri was just looking at her, but she could already feel the tiny flips in her stomach. She tried looking somewhere else but her eyes dropped to Gyuri’s lips. 

Saerom felt like the air surrounding them started to change. Gyuri moved closer to her and their close proximity was starting to give her a hard time to breathe. She looked up again at the taller girl’s eyes and saw something she has never seen before. 

Just then, Gyuri leaned in and gave her a kiss. 

She was stunned. Her best friend was kissing her. The alarm bells in her head started ringing, but she ignored them and started kissing her back. 

The tiny flips in her stomach started to do somersaults. Her knees started to feel weak. The kiss felt amazing. 

Their kiss didn’t last long and when Gyuri pulled away, she wanted to lean in and kiss her again. But she couldn’t. Gyuri mumbled a soft goodnight and retreated back to her bedroom. 

Saerom was left alone in the kitchen, with her heart racing and her mind filled with so many questions. 

-

The next morning, Saerom woke up to Gyuri preparing them breakfast. The scent of freshly made pancakes filled the room and it made Saerom’s stomach did a tiny grumble. 

Upon hearing the sound, Gyuri turned around and gave a smile to her best friend. “Hey, you’re awake.”

“And you’re cooking breakfast. I’ll set up the plates.”

They quietly did their own tasks and it felt like there was an awkward air between them. They both knew what happened last night wasn’t normal between best friends, but they weren’t exactly sure on how to bring it up. 

When Gyuri was done cooking, she served the pancakes on their plates. Saerom thanked her for the meal and they started eating quietly. 

If Gyuri was going to be honest, she doesn’t really want to bring up the kiss. How would she even explain herself? Even she was unsure why she suddenly kissed her. But she knew Saerom had a lot of questions and she didn’t want her best friend to overthink about the situation. 

“About last night,” Gyuri started. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I was thinking. I don’t think I was even thinking.”

Saerom was surprised. She didn’t really expect Gyuri to open up about it, knowing that her best friend preferred avoiding topics and quietly thought about them on her own. “I’m sorry, too.”

“What? Why are you sorry?” Gyuri confusedly asked. “You didn’t– I mean, it happened because of me so I’m the one who should be apologizing.”

“But I kissed back, so that means I’m at fault too.” Saerom wasn’t sure if that even made sense, but to her mind it kind of did. She had a lot of questions in mind, but one question sums it all. “What happened last night… why did it happen?”

Gyuri’s most dreaded question was out in the open. She still didn’t know what to say, but decided to just be honest about it. “I don’t know… You just looked so beautiful. During that moment, it felt like it was the most natural and right thing to do. So I just went for it.”

A blush paints over Saerom’s cheeks and this doesn’t go unnoticed by Gyuri. Upon realizing what had just slip out of her mouth, she started blushing too.  _ Since when did I say things like that so easily?  _ “I mean… I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Saerom said as she wiped off something from her mouth. Or it was an attempt to cover her blushing cheeks. “I guess we’re both apologizing now because we know we crossed the line as best friends.” 

Gyuri nodded in agreement. “And it shouldn’t happen again.”

“That’s right,” Saerom quickly replied. Too quick. “Things will still be normal between us, right?”

Normal. They were best friends. It was just a kiss. It shouldn’t be too hard to act like it didn’t happen. 

“It will be.”

-

Things were back to normal. Kind of. 

Normal meant keeping their routines, sharing meals together and spending their free time with each other. 

With Saerom’s placement as Red Velvet’s new choreographer, she has been pulling extra hours in the studio. Dance practices also took all night. Sometimes the group would ask her out for dinner after practice too. 

It was the main reason why they haven’t really seen each other. As much as Gyuri would want to stay up and wait for Saerom to arrive back from practice, she couldn’t do so because she was tired as well. On most days, they only briefly see each other in the morning. Saerom usually wakes up whenever Gyuri was about to leave for work. Even though they don’t eat breakfast together, Gyuri still made sure to leave a portion of her breakfast or some bread for Saerom to eat once she wakes up. 

Their weekly rituals were always cancelled, too. 

They haven’t had Movie Mondays for two weeks now. It felt a little weird to Gyuri since she was so used to it. It was like her day wasn’t complete if she didn’t watch a movie with Saerom. 

She tried watching one on her own but it wasn’t the same. Saerom would always give great reactions while watching and they always had a mini discussion after they finished the movie. Somehow, Saerom’s presence made the movies more enjoyable, even the ones that didn’t really matched her taste. 

It has been two busy weeks for Saerom and Gyuri was starting to miss her. 

This wasn’t really a frequent emotion she felt for her best friend since they live together, but this was probably the longest time she hasn’t met and spoken much to her. 

**[Saerom]**

Practice will end at 2am T^T

**[Gyuri]**

That's so late… Do you need a ride? I can pick you up. It might be dangerous for you to travel alone late at night. 

**[Saerom]**

No need! They’ll be dropping me off at the apartment. You go get that rest for tomorrow~

**[Gyuri]**

Okay. Don’t let your hairflips hit their faces. 

**[Saerom]**

No promises O_<*

If there was one thing that stayed the same, it was their constant updates with each other. 

It was almost like a habit to them. They started giving each other updates of their whereabouts back in college. Their room was their personal space and they shared it. There were times when some friends or groupmates stay in their room, but as much as possible they didn’t want visitors if the other roommate was present. It sort of became an unspoken rule and agreement they had and it helped keep the peace in their room. 

Even though they spoke and update each other a lot through messages, it just wasn’t the same. 

Saerom's presence inside their apartment was definitely something Gyuri missed. 

-

Practice. Practice. Practice.

Saerom’s mind and time has been occupied by all the dance practices she has been doing. This was the first time she ever had a hectic schedule in her job as a choreographer and dance instructor. She could feel the fatigue building up in her body and it was mentally tiring as well. 

Even though she was tired, she was happy. 

It wasn’t every day she’d get hired by one of the biggest entertainment companies to choreograph the new song of one of their biggest girl groups. She was thankful to be chosen among the many known choreographers. The girls from Red Velvet were super nice to her too. 

Her normal day was always packed. She has dance classes during the day and dance practices with Red Velvet would usually run until late at night. They didn’t rest until every move they did was polished. 

Today was different though. They ended a few hours early since Red Velvet had a schedule to attend to. Their comeback date was nearing so various schedules started popping up for them. 

**[Saerom]**

We’ll end at midnight :(

**[Gyuri]**

You should really ask for some over time pay or something.

Saerom laughed upon reading Gyuri’s reply. It was only 10pm and she was ready to go home. Gyuri told her she got home an hour ago and decided to surprise her best friend. 

It has been too long since they last talked and sat together in their living room. 

If there was one thing Saerom missed, it was talking to Gyuri after a long day at work. It helped her destress and she would always find comfort in Gyuri’s words and the hugs that released all the tension in her body. 

She really needed a hug right now. 

She slowly opened the apartment door and was greeted by an empty living room. She carefully walked to Gyuri’s room, making sure not to make any loud noises for her best friend to feel another person was inside the apartment. 

Just when she was about to open the door, she could hear someone playing the guitar inside Gyuri’s room. She stopped for a moment.  _ I don’t remember Gyuri playing or even owning a guitar _ , she thought. 

She leaned close to the door and opened it slowly. As she peeked inside, Gyuri’s back was facing her and she was indeed playing the guitar. From what Saerom could recognize, her best friend was playing  _ Blackbird _ by The Beatles. 

She was in awe. Her best friend played the guitar skillfully and music filled in the room. When the song came to an end, Saerom unconsciously clapped to show praise for what Gyuri just played. 

Upon hearing the foreign sound, Gyuri quickly turned around her swivel chair and was surprised to see Saerom standing at her doorway. “You scared me! I thought a ghost was watching me.”

“I bet they would clap too if they could, but maybe they hold themselves back because they know you’re a scaredy cat,” Saerom teased. 

“Whatever,” Gyuri playfully rolled her eyes as she placed back her guitar on the stand. “You said you would be home by midnight.”

“I did~” Saerom cheerfully walked to Gyuri’s bed and sat on the spot where she would be right in front of her best friend. With a big smile, she said, “I wanted to surprise you.”

Gyuri moved closer and embraced her. “I missed you,” Gyuri softly said as she hugged her tighter. 

Saerom hugged back and melted in Gyuri’s embrace. She was finally getting the hug she really needed after all the tiring practices she has been through. “I missed you too.” She pulled away a little bit before asking, “Also, since when did you play the guitar?”

Gyuri laughed at this and picked up the instrument once again. “I started playing after we graduated,” she started explaining while strumming softly. “I haven’t played much since I always get caught up with something else… but lately I’ve had a lot of time to myself so I picked it up at our house and brought it here.”

She didn’t say it directly, but Saerom knew what she meant. 

She felt so sorry to her. They missed a lot of time together because she has been too busy.

She wanted to apologize but she got entranced with the music. Watching Gyuri play the guitar was like seeing her in a new light. She was playing another song, one Saerom couldn’t recognize, but it was soothing. 

Saerom always loved hearing Gyuri play. Back when they were roommates in college, Gyuri just started learning how to play the violin. It was amazing to see her roommate develop from a beginner to someone who can play so effortlessly. To see her best friend play a different instrument amazed her even more. 

Just then, Gyuri cleared her throat and started singing. Saerom looked at her with wide eyes and Gyuri had a proud smile on her face upon seeing Saerom’s reaction. 

She was singing her own acoustic version of  _ Fly Me To The Moon  _ by Frank Sinatra. Saerom absolutely loved this song and Gyuri knew this. 

Saerom felt some heat rising up her cheeks. Gyuri’s voice was sweet like honey. Every line she sang made her stomach do somersaults. 

She was feeling all sorts of things as she watched and listened to her best friend. Happy? Yes. Touched? Definitely. Breathless? She swore she was breathing. Her heart was racing and it felt like it almost went out of her chest when Gyuri looked at her as she sang the last line of the song. 

_ In other words, I love you _

In love? Maybe. 

Soft gazes were shared and Saerom felt like it was getting harder to breathe with each passing second. Her heart was beating like crazy, especially when Gyuri started to move closer to her. 

Gyuri reached out her hand and cupped her face. She started stroking her cheek slowly with her thumb. 

“How are we back here again?” Saerom softly asked. 

Gyuri slowly leaned in closer until their noses touched. The air was getting heavy around them. Hot heavy breaths were exchanged. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder,” she replied before closing the distance between them. 

Saerom was melting into the kiss. If their first kiss gave her somersaults, then this one was starting a fire within her. 

It was a soft kiss, both careful with their movements, but they could feel how much they wanted it. 

When Gyuri pulled away, Saerom did a small whine and wanted to pull her back in again. “Wait,” Gyuri said as she put back the guitar on the stand. “It was in the way.” She smiled before hovering over Saerom on her bed. 

Saerom beamed as she wrapped her hands around Gyuri’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss. 

-

Gyuri woke up with Saerom snuggled closely to her side. She was talking in her sleep, mumbling incoherent things under her breath. 

The sight made the taller girl smile. She placed a kiss on the crown of Saerom’s head and this made the other girl stir in her sleep. 

Gyuri closely watched her. Saerom slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she looked up at her. When their eyes met, a smile grew on Saerom’s lips and this made Gyuri smile as well. 

“Good morning,” Saerom greeted, her voice a little raspy from just waking up but still sounded ever so sweet. She leaned up and gave the taller girl a soft kiss. 

Gyuri melted at the contact. Ever since they started kissing last night, they haven’t really stopped. They spent the evening cuddling on her bed, catching up on the time they missed together while stealing random kisses from one another. 

There was just something about kissing Saerom that Gyuri couldn’t get enough of. The moonlight shining on her face made her so alluring, especially with those lovely brown eyes looking at her. 

And it seemed like Saerom couldn’t get enough of it too. 

As Saerom pulled away from their kiss, her lips bloomed into a beautiful smile and Gyuri felt her heart racing. 

This was too much for her to handle in the morning. 

“No work today?” Saerom asked as she sat up and stretched her arms. 

“Jiheon wanted to meet up after her photoshoot, so I took a day off.”

“It’s amazing how our baby is one of the most notable models right now.”

Jiheon was the youngest in their circle of friends and it didn’t really surprise Gyuri to see her where she was today. Nagyung often took candid shots of everyone whenever they went out. Jiheon’s photos always stood out from the rest. Her gaze, expression and aura made her candid photos look like it was for a photoshoot.  _ Jiheon’s really meant to be in front of the camera _ , Gyuri thought. 

“And it’s cute that you took a day off for her.”

At the back of her head, Gyuri could hear a younger Jiheon shouting  _ Dad Gyul~ _ She laughed at the memory and said, “I’m her dad, afterall.”

-

Gyuri looked up from her cup of coffee when she heard the sounds of the door chimes. Entering the coffee shop was the person she has been waiting for. Gyuri watched the younger girl scan around the café to see where she was seated at. When she finally spotted her, she lifted up her sunglasses and immediately, her eyes became cresents and her smile could light up the entire place. 

She got up from her seat and gave the younger girl a warm hug. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Have you been waiting long?”

“No, the drinks and the cake just arrived. I got you your favorite.”

“Strawberry shortcake!” Jiheon excitingly said as she saw the cake slice on their table. 

They catch up on the time they have missed with each other. Jiheon shared about the different photoshoots she had and the events she attended where she met a lot of new and amazing people. Gyuri told her about the different things happening at the bakery and some of the stories Saerom told her about Red Velvet. 

Jiheon was excited to hear stories about her favorite group, but she noticed something different when Gyuri started mentioning Saerom. There was something a bit off. 

Gyuri noticed Jiheon eyeing her and it made her quiet. She knew that the younger girl  _ knew _ something was up. 

“Anything else that happened?” Jiheon calmly asked. It actually scared the older girl a bit. 

Gyuri hesitated if she wanted to share what happened between her and Saerom, but this was Jiheon she was talking to. She trusts and loves her a lot, and she values her opinions and perspective too. 

With a deep breath, Gyuri started telling Jiheon everything. Starting with her past crush on Saerom, the sudden kiss, how things felt a little weird after that and what happened the night before. 

“You look happy,” Jiheon commented. 

“I am.”

“But…?”

Gyuri raised her eyebrows. There was really no escaping Baek Jiheon. “But I’m also scared.”

Jiheon nodded her head as she took the last bite from the cake. “Scared to ask her what is really happening between the two of you? Because you don’t know yourself?”

“You’re too smart,” Gyuri laughed. “But yeah. I don’t think I’m ready. What if it’s just something temporary? What if she suddenly tells me that we need to stop whatever is happening between us? To stay as normal best friends?”

“It hasn’t been a full day since the both of you kissed the night away and you’re already doubting everything,” Jiheon said as she shook her head. It didn’t really surprise her that the older girl already had this much worries. “Why don’t you give yourselves a chance? Like maybe ask her out on a date.”

“We always go out together though.”

“You know what I mean.” Gyuri definitely did, but why does she feel so nervous at the thought of it? Jiheon continued, “Plus, you did say Saerom unnie knows your  _ past _ feelings, right?”

“That’s the thing. She  _ only _ knew my past feelings.”

“Yes, but you both did end up kissing a lot last night and as far as I know, normal best friends don’t do that.” Jiheon leaned a closer before softly asking, “What if something new is growing between the two of you? Something more than just best friends?”

Gyuri had to lean back and she felt her cheeks heating up.  _ Saerom having feelings for me? Sounds like freshman Gyuri’s dream,  _ she thought. 

“I’ll think about it. The date.”

“Don’t think about it. Just do it.”

Gyuri nodded her head and when she realized something, a laugh escaped her lips. “Does Nike pay you every time you say their tag line?”

“I wish,” Jiheon laughed as well. 

-

Gyuri nervously fiddled with her fingers as she waited for Saerom at their living room. She followed Jiheon’s advice and she felt like she was losing her wits. She was going out on a date with Saerom, someone who she shared a meal with everyday, but why was she so nervous? “Keep it together, Jang Gyuri,” she said to herself as she pinched her arms. Maybe the thought that this was their first official date as… more than best friends? Potential lovers? Whatever it is happening between them, it made her a wreck. 

The door to Saerom’s door clicked open and Saerom came out wearing a blue striped top matched with high waist jeans and black boots. Her hair was styled simply, quite messy even, but she looked as beautiful as ever to Gyuri’s eyes. 

As she was walking towards the taller girl, Gyuri could see and feel Saerom looking at her from top to bottom as well. She was wearing a pink off shoulder top with jeans and heels. Her hair was styled simply too.

“You look great,” Saerom spoke as she stepped in front of Gyuri.

_ And you look beautiful _ , Gyuri wanted to say, but she found it too cheesy to say on their first official date. “Thanks, you look great too.”

They stayed there standing for a bit, not really sure on what to do next.

“Are you nervous?” Saerom moved closer and held on Gyuri’s arm. “It’s just me, Gyul. This isn’t the first time we’re eating out together.”

“But this time’s different,” Gyuri softly said as she took Saerom’s hand. She knew her best friend was nervous too. “I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. Let’s just enjoy each other’s time.”

Saerom held on tighter.

It was just the two of them from now on.

-

The dinner went well. All the nervous jitters died down once they arrived at the restaurant. Saerom reserved them a table at one of her favorite seafood restaurants and they ate at their hearts’ content. Gyuri was looking through the photos she took and laughed at one where Saerom had some of the sauce on her cheek.

“You’re a messy eater sometimes,” Gyuri commented as she saw Saerom arriving to the bench where she was seated at.

Saerom sat beside her and laughed upon seeing the photo. “I was having a good time though. And here. Your ice cream.”

“Thanks.”

After eating their dinner, they both agreed to take a breather at Han river before heading back home. The cool breeze was calming and it was beautiful to see the lights from the bridge illuminated on the water.

They ate their ice cream quietly. Gyuri was planning to formally confess, but whenever she tried to say something, her throat runs dry.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Saerom asked, throwing the popsicle stick of her finished ice cream.

Gyuri nodded and threw hers as well. Saerom reached for her hand and they started walking along the river.

The farther they walked, Gyuri’s chest was beating crazier. What she was feeling inside was the total opposite of the calm environment they were in. She felt Saerom swinging their hands. It was the perfect time to do it.

“Saerom,” Gyuri softly called which made the other girl halt her steps. “I need to tell you something.”

Saerom looked at her with those beautiful round eyes which were sparkling under the moonlight. “What is it?”

She didn’t have to ask. They both knew even though they haven’t spoke about it. But there was something nerve wrecking and beautiful on what was about to unfold. They both wanted this.

“I have liked you for a long time now,” Gyuri started. “And I think it has grown into something much deeper, especially these past few weeks.”

A pink shade started to color Saerom’s cheeks and Gyuri knew she wasn’t alone in this. She held Saerom’s hand closer to her chest, hoping that the other girl would feel her raging heartbeat. “You make me feel this way, and I wouldn’t have it in any other way.”

Saerom looked up to her. Eyes gleaming and full of anticipation. She was beautiful and Gyuri felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

“I love you, Saerom.”

Saerom leaned up and closed the distance between them. Gyuri felt the beating from Saerom’s chest and it wasn’t that far from hers. Two nervous hearts were now beating with joy as they become one.

“I love you, too,” Saerom said as she buried her face at Gyuri’s neck.

It was perfect.

-

They started to get more intimate after their confession.

Everything was pretty much the same. They still did the same things like they used to as best friends, but it also felt like they have leveled up ever since they became girlfriends. 

They started sleeping in one bed. At first, they always slept at Gyuri’s room, but during one of their dinners, Saerom asked, “Can we sleep at my room tonight? I feel a little… homesick? Bedsick? I just miss my bed.” Gyuri laughed at this, but how can she say no? “Okay, we’ll sleep there.”

Their movie Mondays didn’t really end up being movie Mondays anymore. Somehow, they always end up cuddling and making out on their sofa, totally ignoring the movie playing on their tv.

On nights they were both home early, they would be hanging out in either one of their rooms. They have those times when they wanted time to themselves, but they also wanted to be with each other. 

They often take drives out of town now. Saerom would also hold her hand and play or fiddle with her fingers whenever she drove the car. It was a little distracting, but Gyuri liked it.

The list can go on, but one thing was sure - everything was better than it used to be. 

-

Two months have passed and everything between them was going really well. 

They have been pretty obvious. They often pick up each other from work and would always hold hands publicly. But they weren’t sure why none of their friends have asked them yet. 

There were multiple times when they saw their curious eyes on them, especially when Jiwon and Hayoung threw a party when their song got released. 

They all had a good time at Jiwon’s house, and maybe had too much to drink. Saerom got a little drunk and a drunk Saerom becomes extra clingy to her girlfriend. She would always lean on Gyuri and hug her arm as if her life depended on it. Gyuri swore she saw Seoyeon eyeing them when Saerom was playing with her fingers under the table.

Saerom also kept whispering to Gyuri that she wanted a kiss. The taller girl didn’t know exactly what to do. She kept telling her she would get it later but this resulted to an upset Saerom. She didn’t want an upset Saerom, especially not in a drunk state. Gyuri took her to an empty room and gave her the kiss she had been longing for. 

It was supposed to be one quick kiss, but that never really happens. Gyuri could hear Nagyung looking for them, saying that Jisun was finally serving the cake, but Saerom kept on going. When she pulled away, warning the older girl that Nagyung might see them, Saerom pulled her closer by wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck. Just then, Nagyung walked into them and Saerom was quick to change her position as if she was just hugging the taller girl. Gyuri wasn’t sure if Nagyung saw them or not. There was this glint in her eyes that looked like she knew, but didn’t say anything. 

It would have probably been more obvious if they kissed each other in front of them, but that wasn’t their thing. They preferred to have those intimate moments just between the two of them. 

They talked about it and both agreed to tell their friends about what was happening between them at their usual catch up Friday session. They were probably waiting for them to say it themselves. 

After two rounds of drinks, Saerom took Gyuri’s hand. The latter looked at her and gave her a nod. She held her hand tighter and this made the both of them smile. It was time to tell them. 

“Everyone,” Saerom started. “We have something to tell all of you.”

Between the both of them, one would think Gyuri was the braver one, especially with how she protected the ones she cared for. But during times like this, when important things are need to be said, she becomes a nervous wreck. It would always take her a lot of courage to do so, but she was glad that she had Saerom with her. 

“Gyuri and I, we’ve been–”

“Saerom?”

Upon hearing the voice from behind their seat, Gyuri felt a chill running down her spine. The girls seated in front of them had wide eyes, surprised at the sudden entrance of the guy who interrupted them. 

Saerom turned around and almost immediately let go of Gyuri’s hand. 

It hurt, but she wasn’t really surprised that it happened. Gyuri didn’t even have to look to know who it was. That voice was all too familiar, but she looked anyway. 

“Jaehyun…” Saerom said under her breath. 

“Long time no see. It’s nice seeing all of you again,” he said with that smile of his. 

Gyuri just wanted to punch him. It wasn’t nice seeing him at all. He even had  _ amazing _ timing. When will he not make her mad anymore? Not that she was expecting him to. 

Everyone at their table gave him an awkward greeting and Gyuri wished he left after that. But he didn’t. She was still a mad at him. And he knew. 

“Wanna talk for a bit? I’ll buy you a drink.”

Now she was furious. 

“I’ll just wait at the bar if you want to.” And he left. Finally. 

Saerom looked at her then, asking if it was okay. She didn’t even tried to hide that she was mad. But Saerom leaned close to her ear. She held her hand softly before saying, “Maybe it’s time to get a proper closure with him.”

Gyuri wasn’t sure on what to say. Saerom did open up to her about getting proper closure with him, but she wasn’t exactly sure how. She was hurt, but she also felt bad for not giving him a chance to listen to his side of his story. There was this some sort of guilt inside Saerom that she wanted to sort out. Gyuri tried reasoning out that he doesn’t need to explain anything since what he did was unforgivable, but Saerom was too nice and she believed in second chances. 

“You trust me, right?”

“I do, but I don’t trust him.”

Saerom gave her a smile. “I’ll be back. I’ll keep it short.” She kissed her on her cheek, assuring her that everything will be alright. 

_ There are only two possible outcomes _ , Gyuri thought. It was either they talk things out properly or someone would get riled up. By someone, she meant Jaehyun. 

She kept her eye on Saerom ever since she went to him at the bar. He asked her to go and buy a drink and she went for a strawberry daiquiri. They started their conversation rather awkwardly, Gyuri noticed. Body language says a lot but Saerom’s eyes would say a lot more. 

Gyuri felt a hand on her arm and when she turned around, she saw Jiwon and the rest of the girls looking at her worriedly. “Gyuri unnie, we know you were mad at him–”

“Still mad at him,” she quickly corrected Jiwon. 

“Okay, still mad at him, but maybe you should calm down a bit.”

Jiwon’s voice was almost pleading, but it fell on deaf ears. Gyuri just stayed quiet and kept her eye on the two. 

They started to talk more comfortably now and it seemed like Saerom started to bring up what happened. Jaehyun suddenly sat straight and intimidatingly leaned closer while holding his drink. Saerom immediately leaned back and for a split second, Gyuri saw fear in her eyes, but she quickly covered it up with her strong front. 

Their conversation started to get serious and Gyuri could tell that anger was slowly building up in Jaehyun. He was a nice guy, he really was, but when you irk him the wrong way, things could get out of hand. That was what she noticed when Saerom brought him along at one of their gatherings before. She could tell that he was trying his best to keep his composure, but Saerom was probably asking questions he wanted to avoid. 

He didn’t answer her. He just looked straight at her. 

Gyuri was at the edge of her seat. It could happen any minute now. 

Saerom asked again and this time, Jaehyun forcibly grabbed Saerom’s wrist. He whispered something and Saerom’s face went pale. 

“Oh no…” Seoyeon gasped. 

Fear was painted all over Saerom’s eyes. Without any second thoughts, Gyuri stood up and went to them. “Hey, don’t touch my girlfriend!” She shouted as she pulled him away from her and landed a punch right at his cheek. 

It felt good to finally do it. 

The bartender was about to call security but Gyuri spoke before they could even do anything. “No need. We’re leaving.” She protectively wrapped her arm around Saerom and went straight to the exit. She saw their friends giving them a look of worry, but she gave a small smile to assure them that they were alright. 

-

They were on Gyuri’s bed and Saerom hugged the taller girl tightly as she retold what happened at the bar. Gyuri tried soothing her by gently running her fingers down Saerom’s hair and giving her occasional kisses at her forehead. 

He was actually calmly answering all of her questions, but when she asked him, “I wasn’t the only one, was I?” his expression went dark. 

She knew the question was risky, Gyuri warned her about it, but she wanted to know. She was hurt, but she also knew that she wasn’t the only one who got hurt because of him. She was hoping that he could fix things out with them too, but with how things turned out, it seemed like it wasn’t going to happen. 

Saerom was too nice and hopeful. It wasn’t a bad thing, but the other girl wished she knew when to just accept things as they were. 

Gyuri soothed Saerom’s wrist. Jaehyun held her too tightly and it left a slight mark. “Does it still hurt?”

“A little. Maybe a few more kisses would make it feel better,” Saerom joked.

Gyuri held on Saerom’s chin and tilted her face towards her before giving her a kiss. “Maybe this is better,” Saerom smiled and leaned back in. 

They started to move together slowly. Lips were together. Hands were going to places. Air was shared. 

Before things got deeper, Saerom went on top of Gyuri. She held her face softly and looked at her with those beautiful eyes Gyuri would always melt into. Gyuri reached over and tucked some of Saerom’s hair behind her ear. 

She wouldn’t want them in any other way. 

“Thank you for always being there for me.”

It almost felt like it was dejavu. 

“I’ll always be.”

The night was theirs. 

-

They woke up with the sound of the apartment bell ringing through their room. 

Saerom stirred and groaned while cuddling closer to Gyuri. “Who would even come here on a Saturday morning?”

“You know who.” Gyuri turned around to look for her phone. It was almost noon. 

“You go out first. Let me rest a bit more.”

“Okay.” Gyuri gave her a chaste kiss before getting up. As she was looking for a shirt to wear, she asked, “Are you staying in for a bit more because it still hurts?”

At the question, Saerom throws a pillow at her and hides under the sheets. “Jang Gyuri!”

“I was talking about your wrist! The one Jaehyun held!” She wasn’t. But she couldn’t help it. It was always funny to see an embarrassed Saerom. 

“Get out and get the door before Chaeyoung decides to be a doorbell herself!!”

Gyuri was laughing on her way out. When she reached their front door, she could her their friends talking. She did one last check at the mirror before welcoming them inside. 

“Gyuri unnie!” They all greeted. 

“Are you guys alright?”

“Where is Saerom unnie? Did she get hurt?”

“We bought some chicken and pizza for lunch!”

They all spoke simultaneously and it was overwhelming. She just woke up after all. “She’s fine, she’ll be out in a bit. And thanks for the food. You can put them in the kitchen first.”

They gathered themselves at the living room. Hayoung asked, “Nothing bad happened, right?”

“I went in at the right time. He probably would’ve done something worse if I didn’t step in.”

“Gyuri’s right,” Saerom said as she stepped out of Gyuri’s bedroom. 

All them turned around and shouted, “Saerom unnie!” Nagyung, Jiwon and Jiheon went running towards her. They wrapped her in a hug and kept asking if she was okay. She hugged them back and assured them that she was alright. 

Saerom sat beside Gyuri and she started telling them what exactly happened. When she reached the part where Gyuri punched Jaehyun, Seoyeon said, “Gyuri unnie shouted something…”

“Don’t touch my girlfriend!” Chaeyoung reenacted while punching the air. 

“We just wanted to know if…” Jisun unsurely started. 

“If you’re really girlfriends?” Nagyung finished. 

The two girlfriends couldn’t help but laugh at their friends. They all seemed so nervous to bring it up even though the answer was obvious. 

But it was finally time to say it. 

This time, Gyuri held Saerom’s hand and gave it a kiss. Saerom smiled and it gave Gyuri the courage she needed. 

“We’ve been dating for a while now. A few months. Officially.”

“It was unexpected,” Saerom added. “But things worked out and I guess we’re always meant to be with each other.”

“We just took some time before we actually realized it.” Gyuri laughed. 

“We weren’t sure on how to tell you guys about it and we thought maybe we didn’t have to make such a big deal out of it…”

“But it is a big deal!” Jiwon interrupted. “Since when did we keep secrets from each other?”

“Ever since Gyuri had a crush on me in freshman year,” Saerom said under her breath but was still loud enough to be heard by everyone. 

“Saerom!!” Gyuri shouted. 

“Wait a minute, freshman year?” Jisun asked. 

Seoyeon scratched her chin, trying to remember something. “Why does this sound fami–”

Just then, Jiwon gasped and shouted, “OMG IT WAS SAEROM UNNIE? THE ONE YOU HAD A CRUSH ON?”

Surprise was painted on all of their faces except for the youngest one. Chaeyoung noticed this and asked Jiheon, “Why don’t you look surprised? You weren’t there when it happened so you should be the most surprised!”

“I know things,” Jiheon simply shrugged. 

“Jiheon knew?” Saerom asked Gyuri. “I thought no one knew about it.”

“Only after the night I sang to you… I needed advice.”

“You went to Jiheon for advice and not from me?” Hayoung asked, almost crying even. 

Things got messier from then on. They understand where Saerom and Gyuri were coming from, but they wanted to tease them. It was always fun to see them getting flustered. More questions were asked and Jiheon was getting hungrier by the minute. She stood up and moved the food from the kitchen to the living room. Once her unnies smelled the food, they got quiet and focused their attention at her, or more like what she was holding. 

Saerom and Gyuri thanked them for the meal and they all started to dig in. 

Things finally got settled and everyone received the news well. They ate their meal happily and started to talk among themselves. Seoyeon played them some music and all of them started to sing along. In the midst of everything, light sniffles could be heard.

“Hayoung unnie? Why are you crying?” Jiheon asked. “Oh no, Jiwon unnie is crying too.”

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and said, “The girlfriend agenda was a success.”

“I’m only crying because she’s crying!” Jiwon defended herself and they all laughed. 

At this, Chaeyoung took her cup and raised it. “To Saerom unnie and Gyuri unnie.”

They all raised their cups filled with soda. “Cheers!”

Gyuri looked over at Saerom and she was already looking at her. They smiled and kissed. They heard their friends shouting, but they didn’t mind. 

They wouldn’t want it in any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this last august and only got to finish it today. hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
